Night of the babysitter
by Hana Asakura
Summary: Our troublemakers are up to something again...Too bad for their babysitter...they're thinking up new pranks!


Hana: Hey guys. Ummm.. this is my first DBZ fic. I want reviews!!!!!!  
  
Night of the Babysitter  
  
Chapter 1: the first victim  
  
"Trunks, we're going to go to the 'Frenche' le Grande restaurant today. I want you to behave yourself. Goten, Bra, you too. And boys, I'm not kidding when I say, 'BEHAVE YOURSELF!'" Trunks' mother said to the mischievous trio.  
  
"COOL! We get to be here ALONE!" Trunks exclaimed. Bulma ,looked at Chi-chi. "While you're at Capsule Corp., you're gonna have a babysitter." Bra smiled sweetly. "Who's it gonna be mommy?" Suddenly the door opened, and the outline of a man and a huge afro could he seen. "Make sure they don't get into trouble, okay Hercule? Bye!" Bulma said and left with Chi- chi, Goku, Vegeta, and Master Roshi.  
  
They went to Trunks' room. Hercule was watching TV downstairs. "Well, what are we gonna do Trunks?" Goten asked. "First, Bra, tell Hercule that you are hungry, and keep him in the kitchen. Me and Goten will split up and make a lot of plans. Keep Hercule busy by making something that takes long to cook, and make it so he has to keep stirring or something." Trunks replied. Bra went downstairs. Then they heard, "WHAT!? You want me to cook?!? I AM HERCULE SATAN!! I will not—"then they heard bra whining. Then, "FINE!!!" then the duo discussed their plans.  
  
"Goten. I got an idea. I'll do prank PHD-1 and then I'll do ARD- 2(Mysterious aint it?)." Trunks said." I don't care what you do." Then they left to fulfill their plans.  
  
Trunks went downstairs and took a gadget called the Sensorgizmo400. He put the sensor on the hinge of the door, so when it swings open, it will beep. He put a platform above the door that will drop when the sensor beeps. He put pink hair dye on the platform( yes, PHD- 1 stands for Pink Hair Dye version 1). 'good thing that there's a TV inside the kitchen and a bathroom.'  
  
Goten was doing something else, a hard prank to pull off called, the WSSFBWHIBRNALFI-7(tough) he stole Hercule's hair gel and hid it. He left a note saying, 'if you want your hare gell back go to the balcconiy' (Goten's a bad speller.) then he made other preparations.  
  
Hercule finished dinner and was going to bring it to the dining room. Bra stood back. Hercule went through the door; and the next second, his hair was pink. Trunks and Goten laughed. "WHY YOU LITTLE--!" Hercule was enraged. "Dude! Chill. Here, drink this glass of water." He handed him a glass of alcohol. Hercule drank and Goten turned on the radio.  
  
'MY LONELINESS IS KILLING ME and I I MUST CONFESS I STILL BELIEVE still believe!!!!' The Britney Spears song blared and Hercule did an Irish Tap dance. Goten changed it to a different station.  
  
'HE WAS A SKATER BOY! SHE SAID SEE YA LATER BOY! HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!' The Avril Lavigne song made Hercule do the disco. He looked like a 70s hippie because of the fact his pink hair was bouncing and he had a bandana around his forehead. He turned back to normal. He got really mad, then went to the living room to put on hair gel. "WHERE IS MY HAIR GEL!!!!!!!!!!??????????" He found the note and read it. (yes, WSSFBWHIBRNALFI- 7 stands for We Steal Something From Babysitter, We Hide It ,Babysitter Reads Notes And Looks For It, version 7)  
  
He went to the balcony and a sensor beeped, and honey fell on him. He read a note that said, "Hey you Pikachu go too the lahndry room" Hercule went to the laundry room. Unfortunatly, Goten had put overstuffed pillows filled with feathers in the dryer, put on ultra heat, full spin. The Dryer blew up, and Hercule was covered in feathers that stuck to him because of the honey. He found another note that said, 'Mis you jell? Go to the uppstairs bathroohm to find wher it is as well' He went to the bathroom and opened the door. He heard a beep, and purple dye fell down. Hercule dodged, but the dye was heat seeking. And the feathers were still hot from the dryer, so the feathers turned purple. He found yet another note. 'jell is borring here you go tayk it from the toylet bowl' Hercule went to the toilet bowl and he heard another beep. Glue dropped on him and it quickly dried up. He picked up his hair gel and went to the living room. "HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO A BIRD-MAN!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled loudly. Just then, Bulma and co. came in.  
  
"What happened?!?" Bulma yelled. Trunks spoke up. "Herc got himself drunk and Goten turned on the radio then Hercule started dancing!" he said. "HE EVEN DID THE DISCO!!!!!" the duo yelled together. Bra, who had been hiding under the table with the others, giggled. Even Vegeta laughed. "YOU FUNNY IDIOTS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma put her hands on her hips and said," Why is Hercule a Bird?" Trunks glanced around sheepishly. "We pulled prank WSSFBWHIBRNALFI- 7?" Bulma and Chi-chi got really mad. "YOU DID WHAT!!!!!?!?!?!??!?!?!" "GOTEN, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS!" "TRUNKS, YOU ARE DEAD! BRA, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 1 WEEK!!!!!!"  
  
What will happen the next time a babysitter is here? Next up: Master Roshi!!!!!!!  
  
Hana: hey guys. Finished. REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
